orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
The 2335 Presidential Election
The 2335 Presidential Election was a major political election in The Federated States. Background The Federated States was formed by the merger of the League and the Hansa in 2333. President Pierce Colby had finished out his 5 year term (as he had been elected as President of the League) and he had been named President of the Federated States. The 2335 election would be the first time the Federated States would vote on a new President. The 2333 Constitutional Agreement for the Federated States agreed that the Executive Committee, formed out of represenative governors, Senators and other persons of interest, would have the right to vet the list of candidates to a final two. This was critcized as un-democractic by some. Candidates President Pierce Colby was not term barred. However he announced in May of 2334 that he would not seek a 3rd term as President, despite this would actually only be his 2nd term as President of the Federated States. His Vice President, Altus Kinnick, announced in June of 2334 that he would join the Federalist Party and that he would seek the Presidency. He was seen by many as the favorite to win the Presidency. Governor Jupe Maquessa was the surprise nominee for the AIS. The veteran political leader and aristocratic scion of the major Maquessa dynasty was a shock choice for the AIS. Mayor of Singapore Roy Dekker won the Progressive Union's nomination for President, emerging as a serious political player, though there was some criticism that he was not experienced enough to be President of the Federated States. Senator Thom Galberian won the Earth-Guard nomination but was not considered a serious contender. Senator Etan Ben Urris emerged as a credible independent Senator. The tough, pro military Senator was a favorite of the compromise movement. The TPE did not stand a candidate with their front-runner, Deputy Jaden Swofford, endorsing Governor Jupe Maquessa. The Wellfield Alliance did not stand for President. They did not formally endorse anyone. The New Horizon Party did not stand for President and did not formally endorse anyone. The newly formed Universal Party did not stand for President. The Early Contest The Executive Committee still retained its rights to "vet" the list of candidates down to two. There were wide-spread protests at this lack of Democracy. However, the law still stood and the Supreme Court announced that it was constitutional. The Executive Committee met in secret at Arctic City on Earth to vet the list. Vice President Kinnick seemed to have the most support, followed by Governor Jupe Maquessa, setting up the match that most expected to see. However, left wing Senator Valeri de Bruyne suggested that the voice of the independent Senators needed to be heard, citing the example of President Pierce Colby. She suggested that Senator Etan ben Urris be on the ballot alongside the Vice President. This vote was narrowly carried and the ballot would go to press with the names of Vice President Altus Kinnick (and his running mate, Secretary of State Braer McQaid) against Senator Etan ben Urris. He had not yet chosen a running mate so Mayor Roy Dekker was suggested and agreed. The Final Two There was widespread shock and dismay at what the Federated States felt was a set up to try and force the Presidency back to the Federalist Party. A mass movement formed behind the Independent Senator who quickly gathered the endorsement of Governor Maquessa and the AIS. As the election heated up, Vice President Kinnick's campaign was staring down the barrel of a shock defeated. They quickly met with Progressive Union leadership. They also met with the Wellfield Alliance and got an endorsement from the Party. They also gained a surprise endorsement from Senator Valeri de Bruyne. Finally the biggest surprise came when the Progressive Union sided with Vice President Kinnick, a move which Mayor Dekker called a betrayal. In the end the polls narrowed and going into election day, Kinnick lead 41%-35% The Result Vice President Kinnick wont he Presidential election with 44% of the vote to Senator Ben Urris 39%. Around 5% of the vote for President went to write-in candidates. The Senate elections saw the AIS gain a large number of seats, along with the Wellfield Alliance and the Progressive Union. The Federalist Party lost a few seats but stayed as the 2nd largest party in the Senate. The New Administration Taking office in May of 2335, President Altus Kinnick named Galen Russo, former Federalist Party chair, as his chief of staff. He named Senator Valeri de Bruyne (UP) as Treasury Secretary, a move that was not popular with the corporations. Other key cabinet appointments included retired Admiral Kya Valane (WA) as Secretary of Defense and former Tranoan ambassador Roderick Strickland (FED) as Secretary of State. A low key appointment that caused some surprises, he named former Secretary of State TH Sorrel as Ambassador to the Tazzyn Empire. He also appointed former Mars governor Kit Rykker as the Trade Secretary. Previous election -2330 League Presidential Election Next election -2340 Federated States Presidential election